Mixing Watercolors and Ink
by MessengerofGabriel
Summary: Modern AU! Pastel!Levi/Punk!Eren Eren and his band were at the top of the charts, after a concert and due to rabid fans Levi ends up kicking Eren in the balls. Eren in typical fashion ends up falling for him. "You did WHAT shitty glasses!"..."Just one date, please."..."Seems I've fallen for the idiot." side paring of Marco/Jean
1. Chapter 1

Mixing Watercolors and Ink

MessengerOfGabriel

 **Chapter 1: First Impressions Never Go Right**

"Scattered Ink is number one on the Punk Rock charts and steadily climbing. Their lyrics fill the heads of people everywhere and inspired many more. At age 23 Eren Jeager, lead singer and guitarist, leads a very successful career. With his sister Mikasa on bass, and friends Armin on keyboard and Jean on drums the four seem unstoppable."

"Eren, turn off the radio the show starts in an hour." Mikasa age 24 stuck her head into the room.

"Sure Mikasa, Marco want us to rehears one more time?"

Eren had brown hair he never bothered to style and striking green eyes. He had tattoos of musical notes down one arm (a rift from the band's first song) and wings at his back. Geometric designs decorated his right forearm and bicep. Silver piercings ringed his ears and a bar through one eyebrow attracted attention. When he sang his snake bites and pierced tongue would catch the lights aimed at him creating sharp reflections back at the looker.

Mikasa didn't look like her brother, her skin was pale and her black hair and eyes were gushed over by male and female fans alike. Mikasa's ears only contained one piercing unlike her brother but her tattoos of pink cherry blossoms and white camellias decorated her arms, neck and shoulders. A diamond had is home in her left nostril. Mikasa seemed cold to 'outsiders' and had a bad case of resting bitch face. However she was quite sweet and cared deeply about those she called friend (while also being overprotective of her brother).

Marco was Scattered Ink's manager and was also dating Jean the drummer. Marco had nicely parted dark brown hair and a lot of freckles. He had along the back of his neck swirling black and purple designs. A plain black circle on his left forearm and a swirling sun on his right bicep. A single silver lock hung from his right ear. Marco believed in punctuality and perfect practice. He was kind and patient. He and Jean had been dating for five years, Jean was currently planning to propose but Marco didn't know that.

Jean wasn't really Eren's friend, more of a rival, but he was amazing at drums. The 24 year old had two toned hair of blonde on top and brown underneath. Both his eyebrows were pierced and his cartilage of his left ear contained a bar, on his right ear he had a silver key to match Marco's lock. Tattoos of ravens and black roses were scattered across his left and right biceps and shoulders. On his left forearm was a silver moon.

Armin, the final band member was very good friends with Jean and Marco and had grown up with Eren and Mikasa. His blond hair was shoulder length but one could never find him without his black eyeliner or lipstick. His ears contained plugs of a spiral and his tattoos of constellations across his arms and back were quite subdued for such dramatic makeup. Armin was quiet but cheerful and had a genius I.Q. He played keyboard and came up with the lyrics of each song with the help of Eren.

All in all the bad was close and diverse. Scattered Ink started in Eren's basement with his friend Armin and sister Mikasa. They were good and Eren could sing better than anyone. Once Armin met and made friends with Jean and Marco the music quality improved. When Eren was 21 (almost 22) they released their first debut single, "Snow and Camellias" the song was a great hit. Eren's voice mesmerized everyone. Within a month of the release the band was recording their first album "Poisoned Soul" after being contracted by Erwin Smith of Smith Records.

Currently they were in New York playing on their first big tour in the U.S. it would be their first night of three here for their "Poisoned Soul Tour".

* * *

"Shitty glasses. Why in the seven _hells_ am I _here_ , with _you_."

"Aw c'mon Levi, they're really good."

"I don't care if they're good, I don't like punk rock."

"Oh come _on_ , you don't have to like punk rock to like them. And I needed a designated driver anyway, Mike's bringing vodka and Connie and Sasha brought red bull. You don't drink in public and can drive, it's a no brainer."

Levi rolled his eyes. Hanji was obsessed with the band, according to her they were even better that "Titan" her last phase of false, obsessive love. At five feet and three inches Levi wasn't that imposing of a size. His eyes and hair were black and around his wrists and forearms one could see blossoming peonies. Behind his left ear was a cherry blossom, and small golden studs pierced his ears. His jeans were a soft blue and his pale pink sweater over a crisp white dress shirt was soft and clean. His shoes were soft beige converse.

Hanji on the other hand was five feet six inches had brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. Their clothing was ripped jeans, and a black T-shirt proclaiming "I am a bitch for Mikasa" on the front. Their ears was pierced along the cartilage and their forearm held the law of equivalent exchange in looping black letters. Unlike what their appearance suggested Hanji was a widely renowned scientist with a very, very, high I.Q.

Hanji, while brilliant, was kind of crazy and prone to not bathing or eating when immersed in work. But when they could be pulled away from work Hanji was prone to partying and doing any sort of debauched thing. In Levi's opinion Hanji needed a partner to ground them. This excursion to the Scattered Ink concert was just one of Hanji's newest partying trips, and Levi would be responsible for bringing them home, oh _joy_.

* * *

Eren grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet. Marco had just given the signal for "get ready" and he was just itching to play. Carefully taking his place with his fellow band members he waited anxiously for the final signal that they could enter the stage.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell." Levi mumbled, "I can't even see the stage."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO SCATTERED INK! I LOVE YOU MIKASA!"

"Shitty glasses! Shut the hell up!"

* * *

Eren grinned widely, strummed the final note and crooned, "So New York remember the cold snow where the camellias bloom". When the last note ended and the crowd burst into applause he laughed, shouted a "good night" and almost bounced off the stage.

"That was awesome! Go us for a great first concert!" Eren pumped his fist into the air.

"Oh shut up, I'm exhausted." Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and buried his face into Marco's neck, leaning all his weight onto his boyfriend/almost fiancée.

"We did do quite well didn't we?" asked Armin, "The audience sure seemed to like us."

Mikasa nodded in agreement, "If the three encores were not an indication then yes, we did quite well."

Marco cut in, "Now remember we have the V.I.P fans next for about an hour then we're free, but until then I better see smiles and no upsetting them," he looked at Jean as he said that, "we don't want to lose any support today. Now! Quickly wipe of that sweat and go change, we need pretty people in the next 10 min!"

* * *

"Shitty glasses!? For gods sake where are they?!" Levi stormed down the empty hallway that lead to backstage. Hanji had gotten backstage V.I.P passes and told Levi to wait but after an hour Levi was so ready to go home. The concert had actually been quite good, the music was haunting and heavy as well as light and deep all at the same time. The fact that the singer had the sexiest voice Levi had ever heard also helped a little, not like he could see though, as he had been toward the back behind everyone.

Muttering to himself as he stalked down the hallway he stopped as he hear a rumbling sound. Looking up from his feet he saw a man racing toward him and a crowd just behind. Startled Levi froze, without missing a beat the man raced forward towards Levi and grabbed him, pulling him into an alcove just off the main hallway. A hand with calloused fingers covered Levi's mouth and strong muscular arms with tattoos held the small man caged against a hard chest. Too stunned to act Levi watched as a swarm of heavily make up clad girls in skimpy clothing raced past screaming.

"Don't make a sound." A very sexy voice whispered into Levi's ear and warm breath brushed against his cheek. The scent of sweat, musk, and strangely enough citrus and ginger filled Levi's nose. The moment ended when Levi realized the compromising position.

With a swift heel Levi swung down and crushed the foot of the man holding him. With a grunt of pain the man released him. Twirling around he swung a leg up and out, right into the family jewels of his assailant. The man fell forward with a squawk of pain.

Looking down Levi looked into pain filled but awestruck green orbs.

* * *

Running from rabid fan girls wasn't on his list of things to do today. He was supposed to finish the meet n' greet then go back to the hotel to sleep. Nope, that didn't happen. Which lead to his current source of angst. Racing down the hallway Eren could see a small figure in pink in front of him. Without thinking his grabbed the rather cute package and ducked into the alcove nearby. Whispering a hushed command to be silent Eren watched the stampede race by. After a few moments he sighed in relief, it seemed he escaped unscathed. Turning his attention to his almost hostage Eren started to release them but before he could do anything a foot smashed down on his. Two seconds later Eren was on his knees filled with blinding pain.

After another excruciating few seconds Eren gathered the strength to look at his "hostage" turned attacker. Eren couldn't have stopped the words coming out of his mouth even if he sewed them shut, after all; it's not always that you fall in love with someone at first sight.

"Marry me. Please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Treat Them Right"**

" _Excuse me_?"

'Shit. I screwed up.' Eren looked up at the man before him, the beautiful grey eyes were full of scandalized anger. "Oh ummmm, I'm Eren Jeager, and I'm sorry?"

Levi looked down at the man he had just kicked in the balls in shock. "Is that a question?! Yes you should apologize!" Levi could feel his face blazing.

Eren just stared at the shorter male, his cheeks were rosy with embarrassed anger and his slender fingers were clenched into solid fists. "Yeah I'm sorry," Eren stood up and smiled a crooked grin, "I just kind of panicked you know? Fangirls are kinda scary. But seriously though, date me?"

"What?!" Levi's reply was half shouted. Eren laughed and took one of Levi's hands and pressed it to his lips. "Date me, you obviously don't recognize me, you're unbelievably sexy, and as I can see so far, don't take shit from anybody."

Levi's blush increased tenfold, and ripped his hand away, "No way in hell you arrogant ass!" storming off down the hallway. Eren watched him go with a wistful and love struck look.

"Shitty glasses! Where the hell have you been!?" After storming down the long hallway for a few minutes with a flaming face and fuming Levi found Hanji next to the woman he recognized as the bassist for Scattered Ink.

"Ha ha ha, sorry Levi! I was just talking to Mikasa here. Hey! Where have you been?" Hanji tilted their head at the shorter male.

"Running from a weirdo."

"Hey!" Eren's voice sounded from behind Levi. The man ran up to the group and while ignoring Mikasa and Hanji he grabbed Levi's arm and spun him around. "I never got your name. Oh! And here's my number, call me. We'll do coffee some time."

"Over my dead body Jeager!" Levi's flush came back in full force, but contrary to his words Levi still tightly gripped the small piece of paper. "Let's go shitty glasses!"

Hanji laughed as they were dragged away, "Call me Mikasa! And Jeager, his name is Levi Ackerman! …Ow! Levi!"

"Shut up shitty glasses!"

Eren stared at their retreating backs, a sigh escaped him and a dopy smile crossed his face. "Hey Mikasa?"

"Yes Eren?"

"Is love at first sight actually something that could happen?"

"Theoretically."

"Good. Cause that just happened to me."

"I guessed. Do you think he knows you're a member?"

"No idea."

It was one week before Eren Jeager even crossed Levi's mind again. It was in fact not by his direct thought. The paper with his number was carefully placed in a box on his dresser (Levi told himself he didn't throw it away cause maybe he needed someone to fake date later). It was in the middle of his modern art lecture when two girls interrupted his concentration.

"Oh my god, isn't he soooooooo hot?"

"I know right? But isn't Armin just so cute?"

"Well yeah but Eren is literally the best, I'd _kill_ to go out with him."

"You got that right! Doesn't Caitlyn Jeager just sound perf?"

Was Eren famous? The next epiphany hit Levi like a freight train, Hanji was with a band member, Eren was backstage after the concert was long over, he was running from freaking _fangirls_? Almost diving for his phone Levi looked up Eren Jeager, and groaned. He was just asked out but a freaking punk rocker, literally. He didn't even like punk rock…maybe. Rising from his seat as the bell rang and dusting off his pale blue cardigan, which hung over a white shirt with a blue rose on the front. Walking out of the building and swinging his messenger bag over one shoulder Levi ignored his fellow students as they gaped at something in front of them.

Pushing his way through the crowd Levi then stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of the school wearing black skinny jeans and a dark green t-shirt that did nothing to hide his muscled figure, Eren Jeager leaned up against a sleek black motorcycle with dark sunglasses hiding his green eyes. Ducking down Levi tried desperately to avoid Eren's gaze, he was unfortunately (fortunately) spotted.

"Levi!" Eren pushed himself off his bike and waved at him. Cursing himself Levi turned to the puppy like man.

"Jeager. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hanji called Mikasa, who called me, saying you didn't have a ride today, I volunteered."

"I see that. But Jeager I'm fine, I don't need a ride."

"Awwww c'mon, let me drive you home." Eren's bottom lip pushed out a bit.

"No." Levi then turned to leave, but rethought the proposition once he saw the crowd of circling rabid fans, "Actually since I need to be home on time today I'll let you drive me just this once."

"Really? Yes!" Grabbing Levi's hand Eren pulled him to the bike and climbed on. "Put on the helmet and grab hold."

Frowning Levi did so, climbing onto the back of the intimidating vehicle. "Put your hands onto my waist, you'll fall off if you don't." Frowning minutely Levi did as Eren instructed, wrapping his small, slim hands around Eren's waist. The helmet was stuffy.

Eren grinned and gunned the engine. There was a squeal of tires before the automobile threw itself forward at high speeds. Levi, to Eren's pleasure, yelped and held on tighter to the warm body in front of him. Racing down the street Levi felt the wind whip by them, his heart pounding in his chest. Eren's subtle scent drifted to him despite the helmet blocking his nose.

The ride was short, even with Levi having to tell Eren where to go. When they finally arrived at Levi's apartment Levi got off the bike and took off the helmet. Handing it back, Levi turned and prepared to go back to his apartment.

"Hey, wait." Eren grabbed onto Levi's wrist. Levi turned back to the man. With the hand not genteelly caging Levi's Eren reached up and scratched the back of his head. Laughing nervously he glanced quickly up at Levi's face and down again. "Ummmm, I was serious before you know, about that date. I don't really know you I know but ummmm, yeah, dinner?"

Levi looked at the fidgeting man who had now decided to play with Levi's charcoal stained fingers. "Fine."

Eren's head snapped up, after a second of staring a radiant grin broke out on his face. His teeth shone white and his lip piercings glinted, his eyes sparkled with joy. "Really!? Yes!? I mean, yeah, sure, how about Saturday? At six? I'll pick you up?"

Levi gave a small smile, "Sure. See you then brat." With that Levi tugged his hand free and walked into the building without looking back.


End file.
